


Gonna need a spark to ignite

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon likes Dany but she's smart and pretty and he's just Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna need a spark to ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> For wishesunheard on tumblr who wanted: _Game of Thrones? Jon/Dany? A first?_ It's an AU because I've never seen the show and am maybe halfway through the first book so.

Contrary to popular belief, Jon Snow-Stark was not an idiot. He knew his siblings loved him. He knew his father cared for him. He knew that Catelyn wished he had never been born. And he also knew any chance with Daenerys Targaryen was zero percent.

Jon worked at _Tyrion’s Cafe and Good Times Bar_ , for his brother-in-law Tyrion Lannister. Jon thought it was a weird name for a cafe, but it made Sansa laugh. Anything that made his sister happy, was okay in Jon’s book. Daenerys  was a sociology TA at the local university and she always came into the cafe to work. She ordered black coffee with a cinnamon roll on the side every time.

He sighed as he tried not to watch as she furiously typed on her laptop. Jon hadn’t finished college for various reasons. Sometimes he wanted to go back just so he would have a reason to talk to Daenerys. _That’s a dumb reason and you know it Jon_ , he thought to himself with a scowl.

“You scowling does not bring in customers. Smile, you lout,” Tyrion said as he came out from the back.

Jon plastered on a wide, fake smile.

“Better,” Tyrion laughed. He climbed up on a step-stool so he could look around the shop. Jon knew when he saw Daenerys, because an smirk crossed Tyrion’s face. “Oh, look. You should just ask her out already, brother.”

Jon grunted in displeasure. “I would but, I mean.” He sighed in disgust. “She’s already a widow and works very hard at her job. I’m a college dropout and…”

Tyrion slapped Jon’s stomach, as he rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. She doesn’t care about that. Just go talk to her.”

“Why do you care?” Jon asked grumpily.

“Because Sansa is worried about you. You’re my brother now and Dany needs a refill anyway.”

Jon glared, but Tyrion only smiled back serenely. Jon grabbed a pot of coffee and walked towards Daenerys’ table. He coughed lightly as he approached and she blinked up at him.

“Would you, uh, like a refill?” he asked nervously. He jiggled the pot a little, but managed not to spill any.

“Yes, that would be lovely, thank you.”

He filled up her cup, then began to walk away. However, Daenerys said, “Your name is Jon, right?”

He turned back and said, “Yes. It’s, um, on my name tag?” He glanced down to his apron to make sure his name tag was attached.

Daenerys giggled. “Ayra talks about you all the time.”

“Oh,” Jon said as he sat down across from Daenerys. “You know Ayra?”

“Yes, she’s taking two of my classes.”

“That’s great. Last time we spoke she wasn’t sure how many classes she could take.”

They talked for awhile, before Tyrion called out it was lunch. After the break the cafe became a bar, so all the coffee drinkers tended to leave.

Jon fidgeted with the now cold coffee pot before blurting out, “Do you want to get some dinner?”

Daenerys was quiet for sometime, so Jon got up. “Sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

“No!” she cried out, making the remaining people in the cafe stare at them. “It’s just,” she said lower. “Um, I have three dogs and I need to feed them and walk them and oh my god this isn’t a send off, I swear.”

Jon smiled. “I have a dog too. We could walk them together and then get dinner?”

“Yes, that’d be lovely.” Daenerys packed up her things and walked towards the door, with Jon following.

“Ah, ah!” Tyrion laughed loudly as they reached the door. “Look up!”

They did and Jon turned bright red as he saw mistletoe.

“How’d this get up here?” he asked with a frown.

“Robb did it this morning. I knew it would come in handy.”

Daenerys bit her lip. “This is a tradition, yes?”

Jon nodded. “But I don’t want our first kiss to be forced, Daenerys.”

Daenerys smiled. “You must call me Dany.” Then she pulled Jon down and kissed him.


End file.
